a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for a self-powered illumination device. More specifically, it relates to a support and mounting device for a flashlight, which allows a flashlight carried by the device to be positioned to illuminate a desired area.
b. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, illuminating device supports encompassed many various designs, including wire racks, stationary tripods, stationary two legged supports, magnets, clamps, wire rings, and many other support configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,457 discloses a hands free illuminating device support having an adjustable light reflector. The support device allows an illuminating device to be prepositioned in a supported or suspended orientation. The support device is comprised of flanges attached to either side of the illuminating device casing and extending downward, terminating in a flange bottom edge. The flanges are configured to receive and latch the reflector into a stored position. Each flange also has a rotor shaft bearing to rotatably receive a rotor shaft on a Z-axis to the flange. This allows the rotor and a rigid leg attached to the rotor to have 360.degree. of Z-axis rotation. The rotor has a rotor shaft and leg shaft bearings which rotatably receive the leg shaft on a Y axis to the flange, thereby providing the leg with about 180.degree. of Y-axis rotation to the flange. The rigid legs have a leg shaft on one end and a hooking means on the opposite end. This allows the legs to be rotated, as required to accommodate the device to various detent positions on the Y and Z-axes to provide prepositioned support or suspension for the illuminating device held by the support device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,623 shows a clip on support for a flashlight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,919shows a flashlight retainer that is flexible and has hooks for attaching it to a support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,148 teaches a flexible attached sleeve with support for a flashlight.
A commercially available product sold under the trademark "BENDYLIGHTS" has been found on sale during the week of Jun. 6, 1999. It consists of a cylindrical C-battery flashlight which is decorated with sunglasses/eyes on the head of the flashlight. It also includes a pair of bendable arms and legs in the form of caricature arms and legs, including an embedded bendable wire extending through each arm and leg. One wire joins both legs. One wire joins both arms. In both cases, the joining wires extend through the body of the flashlight and around the batteries. The BENDYLIGHTS products are integral with the body of the flashlight, and are not removable from the body of the flashlight.
None of the known prior art provides a simple device for supporting and mounting a flashlight, which device includes bendable appendages which are simply and easily rotated in the Y-axis and bendable in the X and Z-axis in order to allow a flashlight carried by the device to be positioned to illuminate a desired area